narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Danshaku Genso
Background Born to Omoi and a unknown woman, he was given the name of Danshaku at a young age because of his the wisdom and cool disposition he showed as a young kid. From a young age he proved to be exceptional in kenjutsu, and was often seen training with his father on the topic of Deception Slice. Once he reached the age of 10, he was enrolled in the kumogakure academy, and graduated the same year with top honors in kenjutsu and ninjutsu. Once he became jonin, he was given by his father the two swords Kiba (fang) that his father was given after defeating Ameyuri Ringo, the previous holder of the swords. After years of training as a jonin, Danshaku decided to leave the village for a while in order to travel the world. When he left the safety of the village, he met a dragon named Azamuki (Deception) while Danshaku was looking for shelter from the storm. Originally, Azamuki had planned on eating Danshaku once Danshaku had been lured in, but she changed her mind when she heard of his plans to travel around the world in order to strengthen himself and find deeper meaning in existing. They have since become friends, and Azamuki is now one of Danshaku's summons. Since then, his wereabouts are unknown, though it was hinted that he planned on heading for the Great Tree of Knowledge in the hopes of finding deeper meaning in life. Order of the Tree Since arriving at the tree of knowledge, he along with his traveling partner (later lover) Azamuki established the Order of the Tree as a way to protect this valuable asset to the village of Shinri. After making plans with the Shinrikage, it was decided by them that the ANBU and the Order of the Tree would be merged, and become Shinri's new ANBU. He is now a member of Team 1, and as part of the agreement, is no longer the co-leader of the Order of the Tree. Personality Danshaku is known to be a person that is cool under pressure, as well as one who is often imparting to others pieces of his wisdom. He is also one who loves books, and can be found just as often reading the history of Kumogakure as training with his father Omoi. He also seems to have inherited a sense of caution from his father. However, this has not stopped him from his ambition to find a deeper meaning to his life, and has not prevented him from trying to learn how to use Kiba more effectively, despite knowing how dangerous Kiba can be if not handled properly. Appearance As a child and even now, he keeps his head in dreadlocks, with a a blue and white headband wrapped around his upper forehead. He also wears a dark purple jacket that matches the color of his eyes, a dark purple as well. He also seems to wear a grin on his face, saying that it makes him look confident and at ease. Abilities Kiba Receiving the famed Kiba from his father at a young age, he has strove to master it to the fullest, evening venturing to Kiri for a time in order to learn the sword techniques associated with this blade. As such, he is considered to be a master of the sword, though if you ask him he'll tell you that he can always improve. Intelligence One of the abilities he had from a young age was his intelligence, thanks to his father teaching how to be able to read the field, and to be able to find the little things that other people often missed. He often uses this in battle to disrupt the opponent's train of thought, for example, imparting a clique, or just talking to the opponent who he is fighting. By talking, Danshaku is able to figure out the weaknesses of the opponent and be able to either pass that on, or use it to weaken the opponent. He also likes to play with Rubix cubes, and challenge his opponents to a battle to see who can solve the Rubix cube first, which often leads to a quick defeat for the opponent.